Life on the Street
by anonymouskansan
Summary: After a bad fight with John, Sam runs away. Will Dean ever find him? What will Sam be like when he does?Teenchester Sam 12, Dean 16
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sadly, I still do not own supernatural. I asked, but they wouldn't take an insane cat, 2 fish, and a snuggie in trade

Sam knew he'd be in trouble in as soon as his dad got back. John and Dean had

gone out-separately- to research for the next hunt. Since Dean was 16 now, John had

given him the Impala, and had bought a truck for himself. Sam was left behind and

ordered to work on his target practice. John had tied several can to a high branch of a

tree, and told Sam to hit every one by the time he got back. But Sam had been distracted

with thoughts of Trish Wilson, whom he planned to ask out Monday at school. As a

result, his shooting was sloppier than usual. He'd only hit 9 out of 15 cans. John would

see it as a failure, he knew. Sure enough, he heard the truck pull up, and without even

coming inside first, he heard John go check on the cans, then stomp into the kitchen

where Sam was just finishing cleaning the gun he had used.

"9 cans, Sammy? Is that really the best you can do?" John sneered at his youngest

son. "No, sir. I'll do better next time, I promise." Sam replied quietly.

"That's not good enough!" John roared, suddenly furious. What if next time, we're on a

hunt, and you get your brother or me killed because of your clumsiness and lousy

shooting! What are you gonna do then? Start whining and say 'but I'll do better next

time! I can't believe you're my son; you're a disgrace to the Winchester name! Go to you

room, I don't even want to look at you right now. If I feel like it, I might leave you some

dinner, even though you don't deserve it. Worthless little brat.

Throughout John's rant, Sam had gotten paler and paler, and was now crying

openly, though he was trying not to let his dad see. Now, in his room, he thought over

what his dad had said. His dad didn't want him. He didn't deserve to be a Winchester.

He'd never be any good at anything, no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't been laying

down long when the solution came to him: if he wasn't here, dad and Dean wouldn't be

in danger from his lousy shooting, his clumsiness, his inexperience. They'd be better off

without him. He would have to work quickly; if he was still here when Dean got back,

he'd try to stop him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick

note, packed his few clothes, a gun, and a couple knives into his duffle bag, and went out

the window as quietly as possible. Hopefully, he'd be miles away by the time anyone

noticed he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad! I'm back! I think found us our next hunt!"

"That's great, son! Come and tell me about it, dinner's almost ready." John called from

the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Dean looked around. "Where's Sammy? He should

hear it, too."

"Sammy's in his room, pouting because I grounded him for mouthing off after he

screwed up his target practice."

Dean frowned at his dad. "How did he screw up?"

"He didn't hit every can I tied to the tree for him. He only got 9 out of 15. Imagine if he

did that badly on an actual hunt."

"And just how high up were these cans, dad?"

"About 60 feet. Neither of us ever had any trouble with it."

"Dad, Sammy's 12! And he's a little shrimp! Plus, it took me 2 weeks to be able to hit all

those cans! No way Sammy would be able to get it perfect on the first try."

"I don't remember it that way at all. You've always been my perfect soldier. Sam's just a

disgrace."

"I don't even know where to start with that! First of all, I'm your son, not your soldier!

Sam is your son, too, and maybe if you occasionally gave a crap about him, you'd notice

his efforts a little more!" With that, he turned and headed for his and Sam's room, intent

on comforting his little brother.

Unfortunately, he was too late. Sam's stuff was gone, the window was open, and

there was a note on the bed. Without even bothering to read it, Dean snatched the note off

the bed and ran back to the kitchen. "Dad! Sam's gone! Look, he left a note. John who

was calmly eating his dinner, set down his fork, picked up the note, and started reading

out loud. " 'Dear dad and Dean, since you, at least, dad, made it clear I'll never live up to

the Winchester name, I've decided to leave before I get you both killed with my lousy

shooting and my clumsiness. You won't have to be burdened with me anymore. Don't

look for me. I love you, Dean. Sam'"

"Well what do you know. Little brat finally did something right for once. Guess

it's just you and me, now, huh, Dean? Just the way it should be!"

"What are you talking about? I'm going to go find my little brother, and if you don't care

enough to come with me, then I guess I'm saying goodbye, too. You'll never see me or

Sammy again."

"Dean, if you walk out after that little brat, don't bother to come back!" Dean walked out

the door, and he didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had to come up with a plan, and soon. He'd made a beeline for the nearest bus station as soon

as he got away from the motel, and bought a ticket for the next bus out. He didn't ask or care where it was

going, he just wanted to be gone. As it turned out, the bus was headed for Austin, Texas. A good place to get

lost for a little bit. He couldn't go to Bobby, Caleb, or Pastor Jim; the first thing they would do would be to

call his dad, and then he'd be right back where he started. After getting off the bus the bus in Austin, his first

priority was food. He hadn't been able to grab any food or money before he left, and nobody would hire a 12

year old kid; at least, nobody he wanted anything to do with, anyway. His only option, as he saw it, was to

steal it.

He started walking, and eventually passed a small gas station that likely wouldn't have any alarms

on the door. He wandered the store for a bit, carefully mapping where the security cameras were, and grabbed

a box of graham crackers and a bottle of water. He stuffed them in his duffle bag and casually headed for the

door. Fortunately, luck was on his side: the teenage cashier was too busy flirting with her boyfriend over the

phone to even notice that she'd ever had a customer. After having eaten some of the crackers, and drinking a

little of the water-he had to make it last as long possible-he considered his plan. He knew his brother, and he

knew Dean would ignore the 'don't look for me' part of his note. He had to keep moving, and busses were

out, for now, because any 5 year old could track him from station to station. He would walk or hitchhike a

couple states, and then go back to busses.

Putting his plan, and himself, into motion, he walked from Austin to Midland, where he was

picked up by a couple of college girls on a road trip, who claimed he was 'just the cutest thing they'd ever

seen'. They dropped him off in Boulder, Colorado, with $20 and a couple sandwiches. He took a bus to,

ironically enough, Lawrence, Kansas, where he stayed for a couple of days. Downtown, he met a homeless

girl about 20 named Betsy, who taught him to panhandle and offered to let him stay with her where she slept

under the bridge by the river nearby. He declined, thanked her, and got on a bus for some tiny town in

Nebraska. He's been on his own for about 6 weeks now, and he thought he was doing just fine. With the skills

he had learned from his father, Dean, and Betsy, he'd be able to survive just fine on the streets. And so, in

Somewhere, Nebraska began Sam Winchester's life on the streets.

**A/N: Yes, I do live in Lawrence, Kansas, and yes, I was at one point friends with a homeless girl named Betsy. No, I have never been to Texas, so my geography there is spotty. I apologize to any Texans who might read this.**

**A/N 2: Yay! I finally got the page to reformat! It was driving me nuts!**


	4. Chapter 4

3 Years Later

"Get back here, you little punk! I've called the cops! You hear me? I'll find you!"

Sam Winchester sprinted for all he was worth away from the angry store clerk stolen pills and food in hand. It

was just aspirin, but it was better than nothing. Half a mile away, he was finally able to slow down as he

arrived at the old abandoned warehouse he now called home. 3 figures huddled in one corner looked up as he

approached.

"How is he? He asked anxiously.

"No change", one boy replied. Sam took in the worried faces of his 'brothers'. They had all met in various

places on the streets, and had banded together. Somehow, they had become family. Sure, Sam missed his real

brother, but he knew Dean would never voluntarily leave John. He had made a new life, a new family for

himself. There were 4 of them: Xander, at 16, was the oldest. After his best friend had died-he refused to say

how- he had run from his abusive, alcoholic parents in some town in California he referred to as 'Sunnyhell'.

Next, obviously, was Sam, at 15. Then there was Shawn, who was mom had walked out, and his dad

was obsessed with him becoming a cop, like he was. That was the last thing in the world Shawn wanted, so he

took off while his dad was at work one day. Tony was the youngest, at 13. His father had disowned him a year

and a half ago on his 12th birthday, and rather than be shipped off to military school, he had slipped away in

the middle of the night with some of his clothes, and all the money in his father's wallet. Now here they were,

4 very different boys learning to con and steal and survive, together. Only now, Shawn was sick.

Xander had diagnosed him with a bad case of the flu, and they had all taken turns watching over

him or going out to steal aspirin, saltines, and 7up. It didn't seem to be helping. For 3 days, they were forced

to sit and watch Shawn toss and turn and call for someone named 'Gus' as they forced aspirin, crackers, and

7up into him. Finally, on day 4, Shawn's fever broke, and he was able to sleep through the night. 2 days later,

he was back to his old self: extremely hyperactive and ADD. He wasn't as bad as he had been, however;

almost 2 years on the streets had hardened him. They all knew how to fight, and most fights they

were in, they won. Sam, who had the most weapons experience, made sure they were proficient in guns and

knives. Shawn and Tony somehow managed to compare everything that happened to some movie or other.

Sam preferred books, and Xander was the most physical of the 4, getting in to the most fights. They may not

have a lot in common, but they would all kill for each other, because they were family, and that was all they

had.

**A/N: I hadn't planned on this being a crossover, but all these people from other TV shows just showed up, and refused to leave. I had to find something for them to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing even vaguely resembling supernatural, psych, ncis, or btvs. **

**A/N Help? I'm trying to find a story I absolutely cannot remember the name of. It's a Buffy story, focusing on Xander. He finds a wizard or a sorcerer in a cemetery, and he saves his life, I think, and the wizard agrees to take Xander as an apprentice. I think that's how it went, anyway. Can anyone help me find it?**

4 months later, Boston

It was Sam's 16th birthday, and Xander, Shawn, and Tony had decided that, for such a special occasion, they would steal him a car. They had stolen cars before, of course, but those went straight to chop shops so they would have enough money for food, clothes, and medical supplies. Xander was the oldest, but Sam was the one who had brought them all together, so he was acknowledged as the leader of the little family. Xander, Tony, and Shawn were currently walking down the busy streets of downtown Boston, trying to find a good car for Sam, who was elsewhere stocking up on food and other supplies. "we should find Sam the most awesome car ever; a really cool car like movie stars drive, like a rolls Royce, all movie stars drive rolls Royce's, don't they? I think they do , because movie stars are awesome, and so are rolls Royce's, and so is Sam, so we should try and find a rolls Royce for Sam, because"-

"Shawn, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna let Tony mess with your comics."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Don't be such a bald porcupine!" But Shawn, for once, did keep his mouth shut. He didn't want Tony anywhere near his comics. It lasted all of 15 seconds. "If I'm quiet, will you buy me a pineapple?"

"Well, you're never quiet, so we'll never know the answer to that question, will we?"

"Xanderrr!"

"Fine. If you're quiet, for the next 15 minutes, I will buy you the biggest, freshest pineapple in the store. Deal?"

"Deal! You're the awesomest big brother ever!"

"I'm gonna tell Sam you said that," Tony cut in. "He'll be absolutely crushed to find out he's not your favorite big brother."

"Shut it, _Anthony_, or I'll tell Sam what happened to his rib sandwich last week."

"You would so cruelly sacrifice your own brother? Just like that?"

"Don't tempt me."

Tony and Shawn stopped bugging Xander, but, being who they were, couldn't keep entirely silent, so they took to quietly mocking the people they passed on the street. Soon however, Xander interrupted them, to point out a car across the street. "Look at that- doesn't that look exactly like the car Sam was describing to us last week; his dream car?"

"Yeah, it does!" There, parked in front of the library, was a gleaming black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Dean was leaving the library, having finally finished the research for his hunt; a ghost that had been terrorizing a Chinese restaurant, when he looked up and saw his worst nightmare come to life: 3 punk kids were trying to steal his baby! Sprinting across the street(it was a miracle he didn't get hit by a car), he pulled the smallest one, who looked vaguely Italian, away from the car by his shoulders, and wasn't the least bit gentle about it, either. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you little punks? This is my car! Mine! Nobody gets to touch her but me!" In his anger, he didn't realize how hard he was shaking the kid until he felt the point of a knife at the back of his neck. He froze; maybe he's underestimated the punks. "Get your hands off my brother. Now. Slowly taking his hands off the boy, he raised them cautiously. He knew first hand how dangerous someone could be when protecting a little brother. He turned to face the car thief, who was only a couple years younger then Dean, himself. "I'm sorry I hurt your brother, but next time, maybe you'll think twice before trying to steal my car!"

The kid raised an eyebrow at the half apology, but said nothing. He did put his knife way, though. "Look, the last thing I want to do is call the police, and I'm sure you don't want me too, either, so let's just go our separate ways, and forget this ever happened. Ok?"

"Fine." The punk replied shortly. He turned to go, herding his brothers in front of him.

Dean was inspecting the car for scratches when he heard one of the kids say, "but what about Sam's birthday present? Now we have to find another car!" his head snapped up. It had to be a coincidence, right? It couldn't be his Sammy they were talking about, right? Still, he had to be sure. Hurrying after the kids, he caught the oldest one by the arm-and quickly let go when he was met with a glare that could melt diamonds. There wasn't much that would make Dean Winchester back down, but tough street kids that were protecting their family

were nothing to mess with. "Sorry, I just heard you say the name 'Sam' and that today is his birthday."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's just, my little brother went missing more than 3 years ago. His name is Sam. It's his birthday, today."

The kid(he was getting sick of calling his that, but he had yet to offer his name) narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester." At that, the kid's eyes widened, just a bit, then he sighed heavily.

"He's mentioned you a few times. He misses you." Dean nearly collapsed, then, barely, refrained from jumping for joy. He had found Sammy! After more than 3 years, he was so close!

"Where is he?" He knew he was practically begging the kid for information, but he didn't care.

"I'm not telling you that. I'll talk to Sam tonight; see if he wants to see you. If he does, we'll meet you here at 1:00 tomorrow. Deal?" Hating it, but having to other option, dean agreed. He hoped they would show up tomorrow; he wanted to see his baby brother again.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry! I meant to update months ago, but between my new job, new car, new boyfriend, and moving to a new apartment, I haven't had a spare minute in months! I'm here now, though, and I have a new chapter for you! Enjoy! (If it sucks, it's because I wrote it while 'big bang theory' was on, and I was distracted)

The next day, Dean was at the library at exactly 1:00 on the dot(quite possibly the first

time in his life he was on time for somthing, that didn't involve hunting, at least). There was

no way he was going to risk missing his little brother. He just hoped Sammy showed up.

Finally, at 1:07(and 18 seconds), he saw a tall, brown haired teenage boy coming

down the street with the boys from yesterday, his so-called 'brothers', and that deeply pissed

him off, because he was Sam's brother, not them! He squashed the flare of jealousy, because

he couldn't have the 'brothers' turn against him and turn Sammy against him.

After the four of them reached the library, Sam and Dean just stood there for a

minute, staring at each other. finally, Dean went to hug the brother he hadn't seen in years,

but Sammy stepped back, out of reach. "Sorry, but i'm not much of a huggy person, he

explained. Surprised, Dean thought 'since when?' little Sammy could never get to bed or off

to school without at least one hug. What had happened to him? "Alright, Sammy, I won't hug

you; no chick flick moments. I did miss you, though."

"I missed you, too, Dean. I couldn't stay there, though. You understand, right?"

"of course I understand. I left, too, right after you did."

"Really? I never thought you'd leave dad like that."

"I had to, after what he did to you, and what he said after you were gone. I've been looking for you this whole time."

"Really? the whole time?"

"Yes!"

"I wish I'd known, i would have gotten in touch with you somehow."

"that doesn't matter, now. What matters is introduing me to these 3 new 'brothers' of yours. I have to say, Sammy, I'm hurt you could replace me so easily!"

"You think living with them is easy? it's like living with 3 Dean clones, and they're all insane!"

"You should be so lucky! my clones would be awesome." They chatted on as Sam agreed to

show Dean where they lived, Dean noticing that Xander, Tony, and Shawn actually were a lot

like him in personality, making him wonder if that was one of the reasons Sam fell in with

them in the first place. But he'd think about that later; hehad more important things to worry

about: he had just seen where his little brother had been living. In that place?

Yes, as a matter of fact, i am evil, to leave you a cliffhanger after making you wait so long. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as i can, hopefully tomorrow.


End file.
